Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-9}}{6^{-11}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{6^{-9}}{6^{-11}} = 6^{-9-(-11)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-9}}{6^{-11}}} = 6^{2}} $